


Fantasy girl

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Fantasy girl

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvhcRhov_eg>


End file.
